The girl Nagi's looking for
by Aquatwin
Summary: Based off of Just The Girl by Click 5. Nagi let it slip to his chara's that he likes rima. This was the start of constant embarrassment for Nagi. And what happens when this american song seems to follow him around? DISCONTINUED
1. She pushed me in the pool

**Aquatwin: So much inspiratation from so many songs!**

**Rima: She's starting to worry me...**

**Kusukusu: fufufufufu...**

**Aquatwin: But I shall say that the lyrics won't be in italics, they'll be sort of "hidden" and you really have to look at the song ot get how it fits. But it does go along with the lyrics!**

**Nagi: I'm actually looking forward to these...**

**Rythem: As long as I get to chara change with nagi! *thumbs up and winks***

**Nagi: *now looks scared* Umm... I'd rather he didn-**

**Aquatwin: sorry nagi, but the fans demand it.**

**Nagi: B-but-**

**Rima: Yeah, na-gih-iko, listen to the fans.**

**Aquatwin: I don't think you should be agreeing rima *evil grin***

**Rima: what, wh-**

**Crystal: Shugo chara cast belongs to peach pitt.**

**Rima: Hey, I was-**

**Rythem: "Just the girl" belongs to Click 5! *winks and gives thumbs up***

**Rima: don't I-**

**Kusukusu: HAVE FUN READING! *giggles***

* * *

_Nagi PoV_

Seiyo elementary was holding a "school reunion." Honestly, it's just elementary school and we're just in middle school. But Tsukusa insisted on it happening, so the guardians (yes, we were in middle school, but it turns out Tsukusa had been offered to become the headmaster for the middle school as well so now the guardians are for both schools now. Kind of pointless without easter, but oh well) put together a pool party.

Hopefully, Rhythem would not make me act like a complete idiot like he's been doing a lot lately.

Ok, let me explain. Recently, I let it slip to my shugo chara's that I like rima. Don't freak out, for dance's sakes, I hadn't intended falling for her. But, back to the story. Telling them was dumbest move I ever made. Temari, she can't do a thing, hallelujah, but Rhythem...damn it Rhythem! Everytime he can get the chance, he chara changes with me around Rima. Rima notices that it's not my doing, but still...

She's cold and she's cruel...

And when I chara change, after I've embarrassed myself enough (not enough to out and blurt the fact I like her to her, I always managed to refrain rythem from making me do so), she would find a way to embarrass me even more. She acts like it's a spur of the moment...

But she knows what she's doing.

So here I was, sipping my soda at the edge of the pool. No, I was not shirtless and swimming. I really was in no mood to do so. I was one of the people who prefered to just sit and listen to the music. All the guardians were maintaining what was going on. I thought I was in the clear from having to face Rima since we all had our jobs to do.

Man was I dead wrong. **Dead wrong.**

I felt a pair of small hands on my back and in a split second, I was in the water. Frantically swimming to the surface, I spluttered and gasped, trying to regain my cool (and failing). My hair was covering my eyes, so I couldn't see whom had pushed me. But I recognized the laughter that followed.

I flicked the hair out of my eyes and glared up at the blonde midget. She was rolling on the ground, laughing her little porcelain-doll-like head off.

"Smooth moves, purple head. Don't those dreams of yours deal with being graceful and junk?" She said in between her fit of laughter. As soon as she said that, I heard the familar _ping_.

Oh just kill me now!

"Those aren't my dreams, Rima-_koi_." I flirted. HEY! It was not me! It was Rhythem! She stopped for moment and sent me a death glare of her own. But we both knew I was chara changed. I was so relieved no one else was taking notice to this.

She smirked. "Oh really, _Nagihiko?_ Then tell me, what are they?" She said in a taunting voice. She had no idea how furiously I was trying to stop myself from saying what I knew Rhythem would make me say next. I was going to kill that chara when this was through...

"Your laughter." I cooed. She quirked a brow at me. I thought there was a gently blush on her face. No, no, that was just what I wanted to believe. Furiously shaking my head, there was another _ping_ as the headphones around my neck disappeared. I jumped out of the pool in a hurry and scanned the area for my idiot chara. I saw Rhythem floating near the doorway, looking like he was trying to sneak away. Growling, I muttered darkly "Rhythem." He stopped cold in his tracks. Rigid and trembling, he nervously turned around and wore a nervous smile.

"Y-yeah d-dude?" He stuttered. I put on a fake and menacing smile at the same time.

Grabbing him by his little body, I glared at him with the creepy smile of mine. "You. Are. So. dead." I told him. He widened his eyes and tried to call out for help.

"YO! CHARA'S HELP! NAGI'S GONE HOMICIDAL!" he bellowed. I did nothing but glare.

Then I heard that melodic sound again.

It was Rima laughing. Laughing like a maniac.

Slowly, I turned my head to her and she had tears from laughing so hard. She gasped in between her laughter and spoke. "Geez...hahaha...purple-head...hahahaha...you...hahahahahahahah!" She couldn't finish her sentence and just fell over laughing.

I felt a smile place itself on my lips.

Laughing at my pain. Strange as it seems...

She's the one I'm after.

Giggleing, her chara Kusukusu popped out of Rima's pocket and floated over to me.

"Nagi-kun?" She was clearly trying to hold in her laughter. "You should probably let go of Rhythem now." The clown chara couldn't take it anymore and fell over laughing. I glanced over to Rhythem and he had a vain bulging at the edge of his head now in aggravation. I did nothing but chuckle and let go of him. He 'hurumphed' and turned his back to me, crossing his arms.

He mumbled. "It's not funny."

"RIMA!" I turned my head in the direction of the yelling. It was Amu at the DJ stand. "Come help me pick out a song!" She yelled over to us. Glancing at Rima, she wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Coming Amu!" She hollered back, running as fast as her feet could take her to the DJ stand. Her chara didn't follow in pursuit.

The orange haired chibi hovered back to my side. She whispered. "Arigatou Nagi, she hasn't laughed like that in a while."

I smiled back at the chara. Rhythem popped up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, obviously recovered from his embarrassment.

"Hey Kusukusu." He flirted. I rolled my eyes. Why was I stuck with a flirty chara again?

"Hi Rhythem!" She cheered, clueless as ever. Rhythem whispered something to her, and she nodded enthusiastically. My curiousity clicked at that. She waved bye to both of us and flew off in a hurry to Rima.

I shot a glare to Rhythem. "What did you just do?" I seethed, knowing it wasn't good news. He smiled evilly.

"Oh nothing." He whistled. Noticing my hand rushing to grab him, he flew around, making me grab at air. I just know someone was looking at me like I was crazy. To them, I was just trying to grab a figment of my imagination. Who cares, I was mad at the little-

_She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doing_

I paused and turned my head to the DJ stand. Kusukusu was holding an album and Rima was lecturing her about something. Why was an english song playing? I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here who would even understand it.

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion._

Rima paused and turned her head to the side, glancing my way. Immediatly, I looked away and blushed. Crap, she must know english, too. Why, of all songs, this one!

_She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter._

I clenched my fists. It...it . Oh now I really will kill Rhythem!

_Strange as it seems She's the one I'm after_

My eyes unconciously glanced back to where our "DJ" was stationed. Rima was currently looking at Kusukusu with confusion written all over her face. The clown chara did nothing but giggle.

I couldn't take listening to the American song any longer. Tadase was passing by. I hollered over ot him.

"Hotori-kun, I'm not feeling well, I think I'm going to head home." _Before Rhythem embarrasses me any further._ I added in my head. He nodded and I took that as my cue to leave. I dragged Rhythem by his little shirt collar and we were out of the party.

* * *

"Geez Nagi, I'm just trying to help you out!" Rhythem protested for the millionth time since we arrived at my hous -er or rather- mansion. I swatted at him once again.

"And I told you, theres no way I'm going to tell Rima I like her!" I growled at him. Temari popped up next to Rhythem.

"But Nade, she's just the girl for you!" She spoke in her high pitch tone. My fist clenched at a pillow at my side, and I thunked it over my head.

"shut up." I muttered. It came out muffled through the pillow. They both chortled. Ugh!

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Reaching in, I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"Moshi Moshi, Fujisaki Nagihiko speaking." I attempted not to grumble into the phone (that was a failed attempt.)

"Moshi Moshi, Fujisaki-san. Are you alright?" Tadase asked. Sighing, I sat up.

"Yeah, just lecturing Rhythem." I shot a glare his way and Rhythem dashed to hide behind temari. She did nothing but giggle behind her sleeve.

"Not to be nosy," He spoke, being the polite 'king' he is. "But would this have to deal with him chara changing with you so often this week?" I flinched. He noticed?

"Something like that." I stated, hesitantly, might I add.

"Ah, I see." He said. "Well, that aside, we're holding the guardian meeting at the shopping center tomorrow to pick up some needed supplies. Mashiro-san's parents can't take her and won't let her walk there without an escort and I was wondering if you could do that."

I clenched the sheets of me bed in a tight fist. No no no! If I did that, I'd be alone with Rima, and I'll have to take rythem in case of an X-egg attack...

Struggling to not let my voice raise a few octaves to 'Nadeshiko mode', I spit out "Can anyone else do it?"

"No, Yuiki-san lives too far away, Hinamori-san's parents will have to drop off Ami at a music recital and then head straight to a charity event after they drop them off, not enough time to pick her up, and I would have to go some place early and won't have enough time to pick up mashiro-san either."

I sighed, defeated. "Hai, I'll do it since she's on my route there." It was a major effort to give a straight answer, afraid my tone would give away something. Great, I'll be all alone with Rima-chan (note the obvious sarcasm).

"Arigato Fujisaki-san. Good-bye." The other end clicked signaling the end of the call.

I looked at my phone and sighed. My eyes darted up to my charas who were both grinning evillly.

Seething, I threatened. "Don't you even _think_ of doing anything tomorrow, Rhythem." He quirked a brow.

"Sure sure, dude." Rhythem said dismissively, absolutly not meaning it.

This will NOT be fun.

* * *

**Aquatwin: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand...END SCENE. *just for dramatic effect***

**Nagi: -_- I really am not liking this story.**

**Aquatwin: Sorry Nagi, but I love to torcher characters *shrugs***

**Rima: *snickers* I'm liking rythem right now for embarrasing you.**

**Aquatwin: Not yet rima, at one point both of ya'll will be embarrassed thanks to Rythem.**

**Rima: What do you me-**

**Aquatwin: For those of you who like this, here is a preview for next chappy!**

_"Actually, I do like someone." I spoke, involuntarily. She stopped walking and looked up at me, smirking. But her eyes seemed dissappointed. I was fighting in my head for the chara change to end. I need to shut up!_

_She opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head. Instead, she reached up with her little hands and flicked my forehead._

**Aquatwin: SO THERE YA'LL ARE! KEEP READING!**

**Crystal: Aquatwin will update once she gets at least two reviews! Keep on readin' and shippin'! *wink***


	2. Can't keep a secret

**Aquatwin: CHAPPY TWO TIME!**

**Rima: *speaking through a fit of giggles* isn't true that nagi will c-**

**Crystal: *covers her mouth***

**Aquatwin: Thank you Crystal. We my can't go ruining the story for my readers.**

**Nagi: *grumbling* I don't like this chapter**

**Rythem: I DO!**

**KusuKusu: ME TOO!!**

**Aquatwin: THANKIES CHARA'S!**

**Crystal: Shugo chara belongs to Peach Pitt and Just the Girl belongs to Click 5!**

**Aquatwin: ENJOY!**

* * *

_Nagi's PoV_

"Come on dude, we're going to be late!" Rythem lectured me. I was rubbing my temples. Already he managed to give me a migrane.

I was standing here at Rima's gate to her house. I hadn't entered because Rythem kept trying to chara change with me. In a battle to undo it, I've basically been frozen to this spot for the past 15 minutes.

"We won't be late if you stop chara changing with me!!!" I whisper yelled at him, afraid Rima could hear me in her house. Of course, I kind of doubted it because there was yelling inside the house as well. Sounded like her parents.

Rythem crossed his arms and groaned. "I'm just trying to give you a confidence boost." He mumbled. I sighed.

"If you don't chara change with me right now, I'll buy you a new basketball, deal?" Rythem's eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. I can't believe I've had to drop to bribing just to get my chara to shut up. With that, I opened the gate and made my to the door.

Just as I was about to knock, the door creaked open and Rima's head peaked out.

"What are you doing here you cross-dresser?" She whisper hollered at me. She kept glancing behind her like she was afraid. I forced a smile.

"I'm your escort to the mall." I told her with a shrug. I could clearly tell she was trying so hard not to twitch in aggravation.

"No one else could come?!" She growled. I shook my head no to her. Heaving a hefty sigh, she opened the door a little more.

"Mom, Dad, my friend's here, I'm going to the mall!" She yelled into the house. The sound of their yelling abruptly stopped.

"Alright, have fun!" A feminince voice replied, sounding strained. With that, Rima stepped out and slammed the door. She scurried to the gate and I followed. I was involuntarily staring at her. She had clipped her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a blue zip-up tank-top like jacket with a hoody and a blue pleated skirt along with white sneakers and blue leg warmers.

It reminded me of some feminine chara nari with Rythem.

To break the silence, I teased. "So I'm your friend?" She turned on her heal and glared.

"Not even close. But my parents wouldn't feel satisfied knowing I'm being escorted by a purple-headed cross-dressing playboy." I couldn't help but flinch.

"The playboy part is Rythem's fault, not mine." I defended. Rythem protested by saying 'HEY' in the background. She smirked.

"As far as I'm concerned, Rythem is a part of you, so your a playboy in my book." She turned back around and continued walking. I scrambled to keep up with her pace. She's unathletic and short, so how is it she walks faster than I do?

Rythem belted out "Burned!" I turned my head and glared at him. KusuKusu giggled. There was a couple more moments of awkward silence.

"Speaking of which," the blonde girl beside me sort of whispered. "shouldn't you be chara-changed at this point?" There was an obvious sneer in her voice.

I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck. "I sort of bribed rythem earlier." I stated, laughing nervously. She turned to glance at me.

A cheshire cat grin spread itself upon her lips. "Really?" She spoke. I nodded, but I don't think I should've responded to that question. Her gaze fell onto Rythem. "What'd he bribe you?" What was she doing?

"A new basketball!" Rythem smiled and gave a thumbs up. Her grin grew wider.

"I'll give you an mp3 if you chara change with nagihiko." She spoke. I stumbled. Oh no, I was going to make a complete idiot out of myself.

"Wait, rythem, do-" I started to protest.

"You've got yourself a deal!" He yelled and I felt the headphones place themselves on my neck. I stopped walking, bit my lip, and dug my nails into the palm of my hands to try and keep myself from doing a thing. Rima turned around and smiled her chibi-devil smile. I closed my eyes because I knew if I kept looking at her, I'd start with my whole flirty embarrassment.

"Awwww, is little Nagihiko afraid to embarrass himself?" She cooed. I tasted something metalic as I bit my lip harder. Great, my lip was bleeding from trying to not talk!

"Dude, c'mon! She practically asked for it!" Rythem hollered to me next to my head. Hello, idiot chara alert! She's just trying to embarrass me! Of course, I couldn't say a thing.

I felt something running through my hair. "Now now, Nagihiko, you worried you'll embarrass yourself?" She said next to me. Was she brushing her hands through my hair?!

She really is an evil girl.

Still caught between my outer character and the character I portray with rythem, I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. Great(again with my sarcasm)!

"I'm starting to get curious why you've been chara changeing so often around me." Rima voiced, continuing to run her fingers through my hair. I cringed. I still couldn't move from the spot I was standing. Part of me didn't want her to stop stroking me hair, and the other part just didn't want to make a fool out of myself.

Then she yanked my hair. I yelped like a girl (one of the many reasons I hated having to cross-dress for so long). But at least the chara change was undone.

I opened my eyes and glared at her while rubbing my sore head. Her and Kusukusu were laughing so hard that tears sprung from their eyes.

I frowned and just continued walking, with her following and laughing. I mumbled "theres nothing funny about taking advantage of my chara change." Rythem was babbling on about how he can't wait to get his new mp3. I would strangle him right now if Rima wasn't there right this moment.

We walked in silence for a few moments after Rima quieted down. It was a very tense and awkward silence.

"Geez, Nagihiko, learn to take a joke." I heard Rima say. I did nothing but stare straight ahead. If I looked at her, she'd see I was blushing.

"You really are a playboy, you know that, right?" Rima said. It seemed like she was just talking to fill up the awkward silence between us.

"How is that?" I grumbled, still embarrassed.

"You don't exactly like one particular girl, so this flirting is just playing around, thus you're a playboy." She said in a monotone. Oh, why did she have to go and say that!

_Ping_

"Actually, I do like someone." I spoke, involuntarily. She stopped walking and looked up at me, smirking. But her eyes seemed dissappointed. I was fighting in my head for the chara change to end. I need to shut up!

She opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head. Instead, she reached up with her little hands and flicked my forehead.

_Ping_

I rubbed my head and mumbled a "thanks." to her. She shrugged. "Perhaps Rythem is starting to go a little to far." She stated in a dead-panned voice. I snorted.

"Starting to?" I questioned. We passed 'too far' when I'd picked up Rima bridal style earlier in the week and carried her to one of her classes (in which came with endless torcher from her fanboys).

Rima looked like she wanted to say more, but we were cut off by the shouting of our names from the guardians.

Amu came up and glomped poor rima. I buried a chuckle in my throat. Somehow Rima's bored and indifferent attitude kicked in.

"What took Nagi-kun and Rima-chii so long!" Yaya whined. I jabbed my thumb in the direction of Rythem.

"Blame Rythem and Rima, they were conspiring against me the whole way." I told them like it was innocent. Amu looked at Rima and gave her a confused look. She did nothing but shrug.

"Call it what you like, you still embarrassed yourself." She uttered. I was taken back by her response, I'd think she'd pull crocodile tears to get Amu to stop me from teasing her. Amu and Yaya looked back and forth from us as we shared a glaring contest, imaginary electricity crackling and popping in the air. Luckily, Tadase broke the silence.

"Well, we have a lot to buy, so lets split up and buy the supplies." He ordered. We all nodded. Rima grabbed Amu's sleeve and dragged her off to buy the supplies and yaya did the same with Tadase so I was left by myself to get the rest of the supplies.

I assumed that without being near Rima, my day couldn't be made any worse.

Man how wrong that statement was....

-----------

Returning with a couple bags slung over my shoulders about half an hour later, I saw the group huddled around Rima (with Kukai who must've shown up at some point), appearing to be bombarding her with loads of questions. I stopped a couple feet before them and literally almost dropped my bags from shock.

"Are you sure Nagi said he liked someone?" Amu whispered.

She really can't keep a secret for more than hour, can she? (well, minus my cross-dressing secret.) I made a coughing noise and the whole group turned around with deer-in-the-headlight faces, well, except for Rima who looked bored.

100 proof attitude power is what Temari says she has.

My voice was an octave higher than it should've been. "What are you guys talking about?" The whole group (again, except Rima, who was reading what looked to be a gag manga) exchanged looks. Then Yaya and Kukai grew evil grins. Oh shi-

"The Queen was just telling us how Rythem made you blurt something out earlier." Kukai stated while examineing the back of his hand like it was casual. I winced.

Rythem, whom was hovering next to my ear, mumbled so low that only I could hear him. "Not like it wasn't something you shouldn't of said." I harshly whispered with my head bent down for him to shut up.

"Yaya-chii thinks Nagi-kun should tell his friends who this girl is." Yaya spoke hurriedly, the hyperactive child she is. I took a step back and smiled nervously.

I started with a wavering voice"Um, yaya, it's nothing impor-"

"I think she's right, Nagihiko." Amu spoke up, giving an apologetic look. Ok, now I'm being ganged up on! I swear, if Tadase jumps in, then this really is bad news.

"Only if you want to, of course." Tadase threw in. Yup, officially bad news. I tried searching for something to change the subject with. Anything!! There was no way I could right out and say the girl I like is Rima. Several things would happen. Amu would look shocked (hate to admit it, but she's real clueless to this stuff so its obvious that would be her reaction), kukai would slap me on the back and say 'nice job' or something like that, Tadase might even say he knew it, yaya would try to get me and rima to kiss, and rima....well she'd **kill** me. Enough said.

I glanced over to Rima whom was still ignoring all of us. She seemed....angry? Why else would she put up her outer character? But what popped up in my mind was why? Why would she be angry? And want to know what was scarier than knowing she was angry? The fact that seeing her ignore me just made her all the more cute....uuuuugh, I sound like a fan-boy....

Everyone was still looking at me with expecting eyes. Then something that was both good and bad happened.

My phone rang, interruppting everyone and giving me an excuse to not answer.

But it was _that_ dreaded song.

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour_

_She runs on 100 pro-_

I frantically grabbed my phone and flipped it open. Good god, I will KILL Rythem for changing my ringtone. How many death threats is that now? I lost count at some point.

"Moshi moshi!" I practically squeaked. I was praying I didn't sound like Nadeshiko at this moment. Everyone got a sad look on their faces. Ha! No more interrogation!

"Ohayo young master," My Baaya spoke on the other end. "Your mother wanted to know when you would be home, she needs you for dance practice." I sighed and turned my back so that the others couldn't hear.

"Tell mother I'll be there as soon as possible." I whispered in a low voice. I don't know if I was greatful for the excuse to escape or irked that I had to have dance practice on what I thought was my free-day.

"Alright, master, good-bye." And the phone conversation ended. I peaked over my shoulder to see everyone there with expecting glances (yet again, you guessed it, Rima was ignoring me).

"Sorry guys, I have to get going, my mom wants me home." I said as if I was actually sorry. Pfft, as if! If I stayed any longer it'd be nothing but endless torcher. Either from interrogation from the guardians or with Rythem embarrasing me further than I've already done.

"But doesn't Nagi-kun have to walk Rima-chii back home?" Yaya stated innocently. I flinched. Holy fu---I mean, holy fudge (if temari were here she'd go all 'nagita' on me for swearing. Don't ask...), I forgot about that. I distinctly heard Rythem snicker. I shot a minor glare his way.

"Um...yeah. Could one of you take her back?" I asked, while rubbing the back of my neck nervously. I was basically avoiding eye contact with everyone. One of them was bound to figure SOMETHING out at this point.

"It's ok..." Rima's monotone voice spoke up. Everyones eyes were on her now since she hasn't spoke up in a while. "My parents probably want me home by now. I'll just go." She said without moving her eyes from the gag manga in her hands, which was almost finished at this point.

Another snicker rose from Rythem. I was _this_ close to grabbing rythem and stuffing him in one of the bags. This'll be terrible...

---------

We were walking in a tense silence. Rima was still ignoring me. I sighed. "Whats wrong, Rima-chan?" I asked her gently. She gave me a miniature death glare and then returned to stareing straight ahead. I swear she's just using the same tactic I had used earlier. KusuKusu kept pulling funny faces to try and make Rima smile. After a while, she just gave up and floated to rest on top of her head.

"Come on Rima-chan, please tell me whats wrong." I practically begged her. It was killing me seeing her not even smiling. It was one thing to ignore me, another to see her upset.

"I can't and won't tell you." She stated simply and shrugged. I let out a small groan. Then she grinned a little. "Maybe I'd talk to Nadeishko though." I practically fell flat on my face at that statement.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered. She stopped and turned on her heel, looking up at me. She had her hands on her hips, with one hip cocked to the side.

"You heard me." She said. I sighed. She had power over me, and I don't think she even realised it.

What can I do? I'd do anything for her.

I grabbed my hair and hoisted it up into a ponytail. I opened my eyes and gave her a wink. Using my Nadeishko voice, I belted "Ohayo, minna!" I could see her trying not to laugh. Oh well, she was smiling none the less.

"Now what's wrong, Rima-chan?" I said in that dreaded voice I had hoped I would never have to use again. She smiled weakly and looked to the side, staring at the wall we were walking beside.

"My parents...." She whispered. She leaned her back up against the wall and slid down into a ball position. I plopped down next to her, struggling to keep my hair up so that she wouldn't shut me out.

"What about them?" I coaxed. I was tempted to rub her back and try to comfort her, but she would just slap my hand away.

"Their fighting is getting worse. It's d-day and night now." Her voice was trembling. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle their fighting and knowing that y-" She looked like she caught herself from saying something else.

I don't know how, and it wasn't Rythems doing, but I'd unconciously started stroking her hair. "Knowing that?" I could've sworn she was about to say _your_, but what have I done?

"Knowing that years have gone by since that incident and they still haven't got over it." Her quick response and tone implied that this was most deffinetly NOT what she was going to say, but I wasn't going to push the information out of her.

"You shouldn't let your feelings go unnoticed Rima. You should tell your parents how you feel, they probably don't realize that they're hurting you." I said in my nadeishko voice. It really seemed like that was the only voice she responded to. She blinked her eyes and her eye lashes glittered with tears. My fingers were still running through her hair.

She cracked a smile.

"Are you chara changed or are you just enjoying brushing my hair?" She whispered, not looking my way. I would've yanked my hands free from her hair, but it seemed to be calming her down.

"Take your pick." I told her in my regular voice. She gave a shy giggle. I felt my cheeks heating up. Why did I have to be blushing now? She glanced my way.

"Should you be flirting with me when theres a girl you like out there?" She said. I could've sworn her tone was sad, but again, I knew it was just my imagination.

I didn't have a response to that. Too be fair, though, I wasn't flirting, I was comforting. I looked the otherway, a blush clearly evident at this point on my cheeks.

And of course, Rythem just HAD to speak up!

"It's fine because Nagi li--mmf!" I slapped my free hand over Rythem's mouth. Well, my finger since he's so small. Rima's chara giggled.

I looked to Rima, who was quirking a brow. "Nagi..." She stateted slowly. Did she just call me nagi?

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered, shifting my eyes from side to side.

"Why didn't you let Rythem finish what he was going to say? I would like to know why it's alright to be flirting with me...." She stated slowly, a blank look on her face. I slid my back lower on the wall, trying to shrink away from her gaze. My cheeks were flaring up by this point.

"n-no reas-son" I stuttered again. This was majorly out of character for me. But there was no way in heII that I would let Rima figure this out! I like to live, thank you very much! I protested "Besides, I wasn't flirting."

Rima shrugged and turned to stare a the street. "Then would you mind moving your hand out of my hair?" She stated in a bored tone. I smirked.

"Well, weren't you doing the same to my hair earlier today?" YES! Something to tease her about and get the attention off of me! "Wouldn't that mean _you _were flirting with _me_?"

"No...I was just trying to get you to embarrass yourself." She said with an obvious smirk in her voice. I sighed.

There was a slience for a couple minutes. We just sat there. I kept running my fingers through her curls, and she actually just sat there and let me do it, but it was more like she was just glad to know someone was there.

And then my phone just had to mess it up!

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour._

I reached for my phone, but Rythem, the evil chara he is, grabbed before I could and flew around with it with me trying to grab it. Rima was just watching us with interest.

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

My cheeks started to flare up again. I reached up to grab the phone, but Rythem flew up higher and stuck his tounge out at me.

_And the more she ignores me the more I adore her_

"Damn it Rythem, give me my god-dam phone!" I whisper hollered at him. He shook his head no and flew around my head with that mocking ringtone.

_What can I do? I'd do anything for her _

Finally, the phone was in my grasp. I flipped it open and restrained myself from hollering at the caller.

"Moshi Moshi!" I answered, trying not to breathe to heavily. I could clearly hear Rima giggling behind me. Although I was mad at rythem, I couldn't help but smile at that melodic sound that was her giggle (ugh, fanboy-ing again, someone slap me now!).

"Hello master, are you almost home?" Baaya spoke. I face-palmed. I forgot I was should've been home at this point! IDIOT!

"Um, I'll be a little while longer, Baaya, just tell mother to be patient please." I attempted to beg through the phone. Rima giggled a little louder.

"Are you with a girlfriend master?" I heard my Baaya teasing. I guessed my face turned several shades of red.

I hissed through my teeth. "Baayaa!" she chortled on the other end.

"Is it that girl you keep on mumbling to yourself at home about?" She teased more. Oh yeah, she can't see charas, so I guess it would seem that way. Rythem snickered for the 3rd time today. My cheeks were burning so hot that it seemed like I would get 3rd degree burn from it.

My eyes flickered over to where Rima was. She looked like she was listening in...as soon as my eyes landed on her, she moved her head to stare at a random tree.

"Just tell mother I'll be there soon, Baaya." I hissed through my clenched teeth. She chortled.

"Take all the time you need, master. Bye." She reassured me.

"Bye, Baaya." I flipped the phone shut and face-palmed again, mumbling complaints to myself.

"So you really like this girl?" Rima's voice interuppted my thoughts. I gave a ragged sigh. So she had been listening.

I turned around to face the street, hoping to hide my blushing face. "Maybe...." I muttered.

Then _Rythem, _of all people, had to speak up. "Oh yeah, he sure does. He keeps arguing with me and Temari about her." I whispered harshly for him to shut up. But no, he kept going. "Actually, he can't shup up about her..."

" I said shut up!" I whispred hollered again. He continued as if he didn't hear it.

"Nagi just is too scared to tell her, afraid she might react in a way that would be to rash." He kept going.

"Rythem. Shut. Up. NOW." I seethed. I think I was blushing all the way to my finger tips.

"She's actually a lot like y-" He started.

"I TOLD YOU TO FRIGGIN SHUT UP RYTHEM!" I screeched, throwing my hands up in the air. I noticed the silence and turned around to see Rythem hiding behind Rima. Figures, he knows I can't do a thing if he's behind her.

Rima wore a confused look on her face. "You know, Nagi, you're really acting out of character." She spoke softly. I looked down, shadowing my eyes with my bangs. "And you really should let this girl know you like her. Now if you'll excuse me, my parents are probably getting worried." I heard small footsteps. When I looked up, she was gone.

If only she knew what she was saying.

* * *

**Aquatwin: *in emo corner***

**Rima: What's her problem?**

**Nagi: She feels like we're way to OOC (out of character) in this chapter.**

**Rima: ooooh**

**Aquatwin: IT'S TRUE! I felt like Nagi seems too much like a fan-boy and Rima isn't....'bitterweet' enough.**

**Rima: HEY!**

**Nagi: Actually, I think she was complimenting you.**

**Rima: how is that a compliment?**

**Nagi: She says you're her faveorite character in the anime.**

**Rima: really?**

**Aquatwin: YUP! Then it's miki, then yoru, then rythem, then kusukusu, then kairi-**

**Nagi and Rima: Kairi?**

**Aquatwin: Yup, I'm a kairi-fangirl! *smiles***

**Crystal: So, READ AND REVIEW STORY!**

**Aquatwin: And let me know if they were too OOC PLEASE!**


	3. On her Caller ID

**Aquatwin: Chappy 3 time **

**Rima: YAY!**

**Nagi: Why are you so happy? **

**Rima: *smirks* because it means more embarrassment for **_**you**_**.**

**Aquatwin: Well, he won't be truly embarrassed until chapter 4 or 5 when I make him-**

**Crystal: Don't ruin the story for your readers!**

**Aquatwin: Oh yeah *sweatdrop*, anywho, enjoy!**

**Rhythem: Remember Shugo chara belongs to Peach Pitt and "just the girl" to click 5 *wink***

_Nagi's PoV_

Temari and Rythem were harrassing me about Rima.....

AGAIN!

Rythem floated up next to me."Just call her dude! She said it herself-"

Him and Temari spoke at the same time (more like sang in a mocking way) "_And you should really let this girl know that you like her_"

I rubbed my temples. Ever since we got back, they've been trying to get me to call up Rima and confess.

Pfft, yeah right, as soon as she see's its me on her caller ID, she won't pick up her phone. She'd rather be alone than talk to me. She is the Ice Queen after all (well, in my head).

Of course, I was actually really tempted to call her. Just to hear her voice. Ok, I think I need a pshycatrists as to not get crazy obsessive.

I looked back down at the phone in my hands. I could call her. But I would need an excuse so she wouldn't reply with either 'playboy' or 'stalker' and hang up. IF she picks up.

I sighed. Now or never (actually, now or risk chara changeing with rythem).

"Fine..." I muttered. My twin chara's shut up. I looked up to see them smileing wide. "If you guys think I'm calling to confess, there is no way in hell that's happening."

Temari's smile dropped. "But nade-"

I held my hand up. "I'm. Not. Confessing." Clicking on rima's highlighted name, I held it up to my ear and listened to the ringing of her phone.

_ring ring ring _I noticed Temari and Rythem hovering close to listen to the possible conversation. I swatted them away, agitated I have terrible chara's.

_Ring Ring Ring click_

_"This is rima, if you want to leave a message, please wait for the sound of bala-balance"_

I sighed and hung up before the so called 'beep' of hers. No way in hell I could sum up the courage to talk to just her voice message. It would just be way to degrading.

Flinging myself backwards on my bed, I stared up at the ceiling. I thought back to earlier in the day when Rima had told 'nadeishko' about her problems. I wonder what she really wanted to say when she had cut herself short. Every word she had said rang constantly in my head. Why couldn't I like a girl who wasn't so...

What was the word....stubborn? rude? Cruel?

Bittersweet?

Yeah, that would deffinetly be the word I would choose for her. Bittersweet. I smiled wryly at the adjective. Rima Mashiro, the Ice Queen, shorty, chibi devil, and blonde beauty. From smiling and laughing along side her friends to constant glares and arguments between me and her. Although I longed to see her laugh and smile like that around me, I knew that one of the reasons I liked her was for our petty and pointless arguments, name-calling, and teasing. It was a part of what made her Rima.

Her voice echoed through my mind.

I had to get my mind off of rima before I went completely and absolutly bonkers thinking about this. Sitting up, I grasped the remote on my night-stand and flicked on my TV (in which my mom had FINALLY decided to give me after I had improved my dancing).

_The way she see's it's me_

_On her caller ID~_

I widened my eyes. Are you friggin' kidding me?

_She won't pick up her phone, _

_she'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_'cos every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringing in my head_

_Still ringing in my head~~_

The screen muted the music and the japanese band doing the cover's image minimized to the corner. A japanese girl with neon green hair was smiling all to perkily on the screen now.

"And that was Sanjou productions(**1**) new band 'Heart's Eggs' performing a cover of _Just the girl_ by cli-"

Turning off the TV, I threw the remote across the room. It hit the wall with a giant thud and crashed to the ground, the batteries scattering off somewhere. "I swear," I muttered under my breath "this song will not stop following me...."

"Heart's eggs? Not a very original name considering how Sanjou-san knows about us." Temari told Rythem. Glancing up at them, I nodded. You would think she would come up with something a litter more, I don't know, witty.

"I say it's a sign, dude!" He told me, thrusting his hands out in exaggeration. I narrowed my eyes at him. He saw my fierce glare and dashed to hide behind temari. Again.

But the song was right (unfortunatly). I can't give up yet.

I was through hiding my feelings. I was going to find a way to let Rima know I liked her, even if I know she doesn't like me back. This crush was getting too far, and if I didn't say something soon, I know I'm going to regret it.

Sighing, I looked back up at the demon spawn chara's I had. "Fine, I'll tell her." I grumbled. They perked up. smiling wide and flying over to me. "But I don't want it to be just some confession she can immediatly brush off." I explained. This put them into thinking mode, stroking their chins in contemplation. Annoying charas.

"OH!" Temari squeaked. I looked to her to see what she was going to say, but she just dashed over to my back-pack, digging through it. She came out with a crumpled piece of purple paper that looked like a flyer. Dropping it in my lap, I read it over.

"Seiyo talent show?" I crinkled my eye-brows and looked up at temari. She nodded enthusastically.

Rythem jumped up. "OH! I see what you mean! She wants you to sing the song at the talent show dude!"

My eyes bulged out of my sockets. "You want me to what?" I asked shocked. It's one thing to confess, another to sing a song that might seems a little more than just a confession. Plus, I doubt I have a good enough voice for that.

"B-but I can't sing." I protested, waving my hands around frantically. No doubt I looked like an idiot.

"Dude, you're mom made you sing at one performance, did she not?" Rythem asked, quirking an eye-brow my way, arms crossed over his chest.

"That was different, Hana Tegami (**2**) requires me to use a feminime voice. I suck in my real voice!" I continued arguing. They both gave me disapproving looks.

Temari put either hand on her hips, something that seemed unlike her. "If you don't do that you know we can make the confession much worse." She said, an evil glint in her eye.

Ok, Rythem I can handle. Temari.....not good news.

"Alright." I squeaked. The evil glint in her eye disappeared and she smiled, giving a light giggle.

I sighed. Despite feeling pushed into this, I do know that even after I sing this for Rima, even though I know she won't accept my feelings....

I won't regret it.

**Extra For the Wait!**

_Rima's PoV_

Curled up in my infamous ball, I sat hugging a pillow to my chest in my room.

"I can't believe I did that KusuKusu." I whispered, burying my head deeper into my pillow. Now, not only was it from being sad, it was also from embarrassment and to hide my red cheeks.

"Nagi didn't notice, you covered it up real well!" she squeaked in her usual peppy tone. Yeah right, Nagi is smart, I know he knew I didn't mean to say 'years'. He knew I meant to say 'you'.

It just slipped. I would never, repeat, NEVER admit this to anyone, but I had been jealous. I had almost said the other reason for being upset was knowing that he liked someone else. Possibly love with how serious he seemed to be getting, according to that old lady over the phone.

My cheeks grew even redder at the thought. How could he just flirt with me like that, when it was clear that I wasn't the girl he liked, what with how I treated him. (**A//N: If only you knew Rima**) Always teasing him, and recently, taking advantage of all those chara-changes. Earlier, he might've thought I was being cruel when I was brushing his hair, probably thought I was trying to coax his rhythem side out just to embarass him. Too be honest, I just wanted an excuse to brush his hair. Not my fault he has extremely soft hair. And I can't help I like to tease him, it's just fun. Man, am I cold and cruel or what?

I felt buzzing as the muffled sound of the 'fan-dubbed' _Ordinary Day_ by Utau came from my skirt. (**3**)(A//n:**Couldn't resist the hint! I had to do that!**) Pulling out my phone, I saw Nagihiko's nick-name 'girly-boy' flashing across the phone.

Normally, seeing him on my caller ID, I would place it back down, not wanting to deal with him. I may of admitted that I have this crush on him, but that doesn't get rid of the fact he's still technically my enemy and you can't get rid of old habits. But after a couple rings, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to hear what he was going to say. But I didn't want him to know I actually answered my phone for once. I still had some pride left.

Flipping open my phone, I voiced _"This is Rima, if you want to leave a message, please wait for the sound of the bala-balance."_, mimicking my voice-message thing perfectly. I awaited him to speak, to maybe tell me who this girl was (maybe I could find her and ring her neck...), maybe apoligize for fliting with me, anything! There was a sigh and then the lin_B_e went dead. Are you kidding me!

I glared at the phone in my hands, wishing I could burn a hole through that very callers head at this moment. How dare he not even bother leaving a (fake) message!

"Don't frown Rima, look, funny-face!" Kusu-kusu squealed, pulling her cheeks out and sticking her tounge out. I looked at her and managed a small grin. But that didn't get rid of the emptiness, the realization that Nagihiko would never like me. He loved someone else.

Sighing, I pulled out my note-book I had been writing on and continued working on my comedy act for the Seiyo Talent Show that Amu had convinced (forced more like it) me to join.

Idly, in the back of my mind, I wondered _Is purple-head doing an act at the talent show?_

**(1) - Yuua Sanjou-san, Utau's manager and Kairi's sister. I figure she would represent more than just Utau**

**(2) - Hana tegami is Nagihiko's real character song, I decided to slip it in here somehow**

**(3) - Hint/reference to my Rimahiko one-shot Just An Ordinary Day (possibility of a sequel)**

**Aquatwin: AAAH, Shocked ya'll with a rima's pov, didn't I?**

**Crystal: She said she would embarrass Rima at one point! **

**Rima: *hiding in emo corner***

**Aquatwin: C'mon Rima, don't be Noose drop! (-- reference to another story)**

**Rima: *sarcastic* Har har, but seriously, I thought this was nagi's fic to be embarrassed in!**

**Aquatwin: I'm an equal-opprutunity type chick**

**Nagi: *snickers***

**Aquatiwn: Don't laugh, I'm making you sing!**

**Temari: Anywho, R&R for J-**

**Aquatwin: don't use my name!**

**Temari: For **_**Bonnie**_** Please! *takes out nagita (Spell check anyone?)* or else!**

**Crystal: *sweat drop* No flames please.**


	4. Knows just what to say

**Aquatwin: I know, I have not updated in months, sorry, I keep writing a whole bunch of different things ^^;**

**Nagi: At least the embarrassment was off me for a while**

**Aquatwin: And it's rima's turn this chapter!**

**Rima: WHAT?**

**Aquatwin: Enjoy! **

**Rima: wha-?**

_Nagi's PoV_

The light hit the paper, highlighting all the different names scrawled across it. A whole bunch of students had signed up with different acts, written plainly out on this one single sheet of paper pinned up on the wall. One sheet of paper that would help me confess to the girl I love. One sheet of paper that could lead to the rejection of the girl I love.

A sheet of paper that I could not friggen bring myself to sign!

"C'mon dude, why don't you just sign it?" Rhythem hollered in my ear. He's been blathering like this for the past few minutes. I was ready to rip his tiny head off, and struggling to restrain myself from doing just that . I was being nice since he hadn't pulled a chara-change at all since my decision to confess. So instead, I whipped my head to the side and glared at him, making him immediatly shut up for once. It's not that I couldn't sign it. It's that I was a_fraid_ to sign it. Knowing what it would lead to and such was driving me insane! It had taken all my strength just to walk here after classes finished.

Kids were bustling about, some of my fan-girls pausing momentarily and whispering among theirselves, wondering aloud what I was signing up to do. Some boys from my class pondering among their group why I was just staring at the list. Even some of my basketball buddies were whispering to each other, questioning what kind of athletic thing I'd be doing. I tried my hardest to ignore the fan-girls out of all of the people.

Suddenly, I noticed the little blonde chibi devil herself being dragged by Amu over to the sign-up sheet. The sign-up sheet where **I** was standing.

"Come on Rima!" Amu groaned, pulling said girl by the collar of her sweater. I stood there, watching with interest.

She shook her head from side to side, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders. "I changed my mind Amu, I don't want to do the act anymore." She had spoke in her monotone voice, but I could see her straining in Amu's grip. I could practically see the skid marks as she was dragged by the pinkette. What had gotten into her?

"We made a deal Rima! You do a comedy act and I do a dance act." She growled, trying to move Rima from her spot. I chuckled at the scene, someone so tall unable to pull someone so short. I was surprised that no one was stopping to stare at this event, considering we were still the 'famous' guardians. It seems that chuckling was a bad idea because that made Amu notice me. Standing right in front of the paper that would get me into the seiyo talent show. Oh crap, if they asked what I was signing up to do, I don't know what I'd do.

"Moshi moshi Nagi-kun!" She waved and I could see Rima glancing back at me at the sound of my name.

"Ohayou Amu-chan, Rima-chan." I returned the gesture, giving a small wave. "Why, may I ask, are you dragging Rima-chan to the sign up sheet for the talent show?" I questioned, gesturing towards the current situation. The pinkette blushed, realizing she was making a scene.

And hence, the Jokers rambling ensued. "Uh, well, ya see, Ran wanted me to do a dance routine for the talent show, but I didn't want to do it. So then, well, Rima tried to convince me, and we made a deal that I would do the talent show if she did a comedy act. And now Rima is trying to chicken out." She stopped to take a breath. Rima was crossing her arms over her chest and giveing me what seemed to be a haphazard glare while Amu was babbling on and on. It almost seemed as if rima didn't want to give me her full glare, but again, it was probably just my wishful thinking. I tried not to tremble from nerves, considering she was the whole reason I was signing up for the talent show. "hey wait, are you signing up too, nagi-kun?" Amu's voice interruptted my thoughts.

Crap, she asked.

"Uh, yeah." I gave a shy smile and scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. Please don't ask what my act is, please don't ask what my act is. What was I to say? Oh, its a song I'm singing as a confession? I didn't need her jumping on that oppurtunity to interrogate me, not to mention that the girl who the song is specifically for is standing right beside her.

"What's you're act going to be?" She asked innocently. Amu was looking at me with wide, unknowing eyes and Rima had finally faced me completely and was looking with curiousity evident in her eyes.

I felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of my face, scared out of my mind. "What kind of act are you doing, Rima-chan?" I quickly diverted around the question with another one. It didn't help that I said that really quickly, but Amu is dense, she shouldn't notice it. Rima, on the other hand, was looking at me skeptically. Hey, I was desparate! "I'm curious as to what the goddess of comedy herself will be doing." I teased, grinning at her. I could've sworn she blushed.

"A skit." She mumbled so low, I just barely managed to catch it. Her clown chara, which for some reason I just noticed, giggled next to her. Then a smirk crawled onto her face. Although it was cute on her (someone please slap the fan-boy out of me!), I didn't like what she might be planning. As I've said before, she's cold and cruel! And she certainly knows what she's doing with her evil schemes that are always focused to make my life terrible. "I'm thinking of doing it with a cross-dresser character."

I gulped nervously, trying to maintain my smile as Amu looked at Rima, confused. "You never told me that, Rima." She tilted her head to the side, her pink hair falling to one side.

The ice queen shrugged. "It just crossed my mind when I saw nagihiko here."

She knows exactly what to say so my whole day is ruined. I felt the urge to hide as Amu looked even more confused than she already was. She turned her head to me, opening her mouth say something, but surprisingly, Rima jumped in, saving the question as to _why_ rima had related cross-dressing to me. Wasn't that just contradicting the whole point of her bringing it up? Was Rima actually _helping _me?

"But you never answered Amu's question, Fujisaki." She cocked her hip to the side and continued her constant glare. I resisted the urge to chuckle at how cute she looked. "What's. Your. Act?"

Next to my shoulder, I heard Rhythem mutter under his breath. "Chara-change." CRAP! I thought he was through with that!

_Poing~_

A smirk crawled onto my face. My body turned around automatically and I felt myself scrawling my name on the sheet and writing _Singing_ on the column under the word talent. I moved away from the sheet, gesturing towards the paper. On the inside though, I was yelling at Rhythem, trying to undo the chara-change. What the heck was he planning?

Amu scrambled to see what I wrote, while Rima just non-chalantly looked over the strawberries shoulder (she had to stand on her tip toes in order to do that, I noticed) and glanced at it. She was turning her head back, then did a double take.

"You're singing?" They said in unison, shock obvious by their tones. I just gave a shrug. Even if it was mostly Rhythem, I couldn't help but feel a little smug that Rima was so surprised by this. The queens eyes were wide, but she quickly shook her head, causing her golden locks of hair to brush over her face.

"Why are you singing?" She questioned in a calm tone, clearly trying to piece back together her cool and indifferent facade.

"Let's just say it's for someone special." The words slid out of my mouth, smoother than I thought I was capable. And then I winked at the blonde standing there. Now I _know _I saw red tinting her cheeks. Amu's eye-brows shot up and her jaw dropped at my actions.

Rima, who was pouting, grumbled. "What's that supposed to mean?" My smirk grew bigger.

Turning around on my heel, I started stalking off. She yelled the same question after me. With a flick of my wrist as a good-bye gesture, I called over my shoulder. "Be at the talent show if you want to know!"

I could hear her huffing from behind me, but I continued down the hall and turned the corner without looking back.

_Poing~_

There was no longer the slight weight of the ear-phones hanging around my neck. Rhythem hovered in front of me, grinning proudly. I bowed my head slightly to him, silently thanking him.

"Now _that_ chara-change was actually useful." I whispered to him, not wanting to draw attention to myself from the students still lingering in the halls. He smiled widely and gave me a thumbs up.

He cheered from my praise."Yay!" That made a grin find its way onto my face. He was a good chara when it counted (although still annoying as can be). I stuffed my hands into my blazer pockets and continued down the corridor.

The sound of some boys singing caught my attention. They were on the steps of the middle school with a radio next to them.

"_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing~" _The boys sang way off key. My lips twitched upward into a bigger grin. Under my breath, I whispered the lyrics along with their off-key voices as I walked by.

"_Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined~"_

Rhythem chortled on my shoulder and gave me a wink and thumbs up. Soon enough, Rima-chan, you will be hearing that song, too.

And you'll know exactly how I feel.

**Aquatwin: Neh, I d'know if it's as good as I want it to be! Again with my ooc-ness! **

**Rima: *banging head on wall* I. Hate. You. **

**Nagi: I like this chapter! Less embarrassment for me. *smiling wide***

**Rima: Go. die. *glaring* **

**Aquatwin: Anywho, I hope you can't wait for the next chapter! Please please read and review and tell me what I can improve. Next chapter will be the final chapter (technically. I'll be putting an epilouge as well)**


End file.
